Boards
by Kamesluv315
Summary: Best. School project. EVER! For Kames Over All


_A/N: I don't own Big Time Rush. This fic takes place before they left Minnesota. This is for Kames Over All. Happy birthday!_

* * *

**Boards**

James groaned and plopped onto his friend's couch. "Carlooooos! Help me." Carlos hummed and continued to play his video game. James frowned and moved to block the TV, causing Carlos to pause his game. "Please Carlos? I really need your help." Carlos sighed and set the controller aside. "Okay, okay. What exactly do you need help with?"

James glanced at the empty board. "At school today our teacher gave us a weird assignment and I don't know what to do with it." Carlos gestured for him to continue, but he didn't. "I kind of need to know what the assignment is."

James returned to his spot on the couch and placed the board on his lap. "I am supposed to write a sentence explaining something that is going on in my life. I have to wear it all day for credit." Carlos smirked as he thought of what James should write. "I know exactly what you should write! How about, 'I am desperately in love with Kendall'?"

"What!? I am not writing that! I don't want him to find out." A look of panic spread across James' face and Carlos rolled his eyes. "Why not? You make it so painfully obvious; you might as well have an 'I love Kendall Knight' tattoo." James scoffed. "Well I'm pretty sure that Kendall doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way."

Carlos sighed. He didn't know it was possible for two people to be as oblivious as Kendall and James were in regards to how the other felt. "Okay, but aren't you at least a little curious to find out what would happen if you told him?"

James shrugged. "When or if I do tell him, I won't do it for the whole school to know. Anyways, I still need help figuring out what to write." Carlos gave James a pointed look. "I already told you what you should write. If you don't want to use those exact words, than be vaguer or hint at it. I think it's time you tell him. I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend your whole life pining after him."

James thought about what Carlos said before quickly scribbling something down on the board and grabbing another controller to join Carlos in the game. Carlos glanced at what James wrote and smiled softly.

* * *

**-At School-**

James nervously messed with the board that was attached to him. Logan and Carlos had spent all morning before the bell convincing James not to change what was on it. James' first class was his elective, where the board assignment was given. He happened to share that class with Kendall, so he couldn't avoid seeing the blonde.

He took a deep breath and walked into class. He saw a lot of his classmates already there, all wearing boards. He took his seat and was pleased to see that Kendall hadn't arrived yet. As he waited for class to officially start, he tried to get a grip. He was acting kind of ridiculous.

Kendall walked in and took his seat beside James, right before the teacher walked to the front of the class. James tuned her out and turned to read Kendall's board. He raised an eyebrow. '**_I'm scared I'll be rejected._**'

A million questions regarding those words ran through James' mind. He waited until the teacher went around to each student to ask Kendall about it.

Kendall just shrugged James off and started doing what looked like math homework. James scowled and vowed to discover the meaning of Kendall's board.

* * *

James tried to ignore the awkward silence as he walked home with Kendall. Logan and Carlos would meet them at James' house later. He glanced down at his empty chest, glad to see the stupid board was gone.

As James and Kendall walked through the door, James put his stuff down and went into the kitchen to make him and Kendall a snack. He turned his head and saw Kendall sit on the couch. James grabbed various items and joined him.

While Kendall ate, James was deciding how to ease into the conversation. Kendall was stubborn and wouldn't give up easily. Eventually he decided to just ask and see what would happen. "Why did you write that on your board?"

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted a good grade I guess."

James resisted the urge to shout 'Bullshit!' and settled for crossing his arms and glaring. "Are you kidding me? You're going to lie to me!?"

Kendall jumped off of the couch and glared right back. "Well what about you? What does your board mean?"

James huffed in annoyance. "I think my board was pretty obvious." In James' fantasy, that was the part when James would grab Kendall's face and kiss him until he was on the verge of passing out. James was lost in thought until Kendall flicked him on the forehead.

James scowled. "Did you just _flick_ me?" Kendall smirked and James pounced on him, sending them both tumbling to the floor. They wrestled for a while until James had Kendall pinned. James held both of Kendall's wrists in one hand as his legs straddled the blonde's waist.

"Now would you like to truthfully answer my question?" Despite Kendall's position, he stayed strong. "Nope." James grew desperate. His next method was ridiculous, but it was worth a shot. "Don't make me do it. I haven't done it since elementary school."

Kendall was confused. "Do what?" He didn't have much time to wonder as James started tickling his sides. Oh, that. James hadn't resorted to tickling Kendall since the third or fourth grade. Kendall tried with all of his power not to laugh, but it exploded out of him.

James smiled because he knew that he would win. Kendall didn't last much longer and surrendered. Panting and with a red face, Kendall grumbled before telling James "It's because of you." The look on Kendall's face told James that he should understand, but it didn't click yet.

James cocked his head in confusion and watched as Kendall sighed before explaining himself. "I kind of…felt…things for you. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would freak out and reject me."

Acting on impulse, James leaned forward and captured Kendall's lips in a kiss. He swore his heart burst out of love and happiness, as cheesy as it sounds. Their lips moved together perfectly, and if not for the need to breathe, they could have laid there kissing forever.

James tucked his head into Kendall's chest as he felt his face heat up. Kendall gently placed his arms around James and hugged him tight. "Does that mean you won't reject me?" James lifted his head and softly pecked Kendall's lips.

"You never had to worry about that." They stayed on the floor for a while, content with holding each other until James remembered something important. "In case you didn't know, my '**_I'm in love with my best friend_**' board was referring to you."

Kendall smirked. "Good because if it was about Carlos or Logan, I'd have to kick their butt." James rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into Kendall's side. Neither had been more thankful for a stupid school project in their life.

* * *

_A/N: I haven't done third person before so I'm not sure how I feel about this._


End file.
